


Kidnapped

by canuckgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015-2016 NHL Season, Dallas Stars, Danger, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jordie Benn Is Still a Dallas Star, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries, NHL RPF, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: After a fun night out with the boys during the 2015-16 season, Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler unexpectedly land in a horrific situation that they may not come out of.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted in ages. Been going through work stress and now an unknown health problem that they can't figure out and not to mention writer's block. Good news, the writer's block is over so yay there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think okay?
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and despite looking this over time and again, there always seems to be that one little one that gets missed.

Sometimes it take a terrifying event to happen to oneself for it to sink in that life can be downright terrifying at times and that it can happen at anytime, anyplace. One can think that something can never happen to them, that it's 'oh nah that can't happen. As if. Yeah right.'

But when that 'something' does happen it changes you. It changes everything. Nothing will ever be the same again, despite what you tell yourself.

That is exactly what happened to Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler one very frightful and terrifying day.

Jordie, along with Jamie and Tyler, had been bombarded and overwhelmed by a group of unknown attackers while walking home after a fun evening out with the boys and everything had happened so fast, Jordie didn't have time to even protect his brother and Tyler, let alone himself!!

"Look, we don't want any trouble. Honestly. We're just going to get out of your way and be on our way. No trouble at all," Jordie put up his hands in a 'no need for any trouble' kind of way.

Jordie then put his hand on a nervous Jamie's back and gently pushed him forward, gulping down his fear and feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his neck. He and Jamie barely got anywhere before they were once again surrounded in a tight circle by numerous body-builder type of thugs who were looking at Jamie and Jordie as if they were a delicious meal.

"Where do you think you two are going? Not going to leave the party before it even got started. And besides, you don't want to leave your buddy behind behind all alone do you?" smirked Thug #1, watching Jamie's and Jordie's confused looks as they looked at one another.

"What? Who..." stuttered Jordie, his terror starting to escape and silently cursing himself for not staying strong in front of his baby brother.

"Boys....bring their precious 'Tyler' out will you?" "Thug #1 continued, taking great delight in watching Jordie's and Jamie's faces change from nervousness to downright terror as their eyes widened.

"No...." whispered Jordie, barely holding himself upright as he clutched to Jamie's hand protectively, horrified as he and Jamie watched helplessly as a scared Tyler was brought out and shoved right next to them.

"Jordie! Jamie! No. Are you guys okay? What's going on? What do they want with us?" Tyler just started rambling, his fear sweeping over him and taking control.

Jordie slung his other arm around Tyler and brought him against his side protectively, while also sliding his other arm around Jamie's waist and drawing him in. Jordie could feel Jamie shaking and whimpering and wished that he could do something to help right now.

"I have no idea what's going on you guys but I don't think we have a choice here. We have to do what they say or god knows what they will do," Jordie managed to get out, desperately pushing his own terror aside to focus on Jamie's and Tyler's well-being.

Thug #1 laughed and pressed in right close to Jordie's face so that they were face to face, grinning as he saw just a slight tremor or shake run through Jordie.

"Yeah boys, listen to your big protector Jordie here. He can save you. Ha! Yeah right. You look strong and brave but deep down you're just a little crybaby covering up his fear, not wanting baby brother or his friend to see it and think less of you. Isn't. That. Right. Jordie?" Thug#1 taunted, knowing all to well he had struck a nerve.

Jordie gulped, saying nothing, attempting to hold his head high and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jamie and Tyler staring at him in confusion and what Jordie assumed was disappointment (he would later be proved wrong; it wasn't disappointment but concern and worry about Jordie)

"Thought so. Boys, get these fuckers to the car and stuff them in the trunk. How's that for some fun? Like that? The three don't do you?" Thug #1 taunted, as he pinched Jordie's cheek, snickering in delight as he watched Jordie snarl and growl and attempt to leap at him as if to attack him, suddenly being held back by another thug who had wrapped his huge ass arms around Jordie's chest and pulled him backwards so he was struggling against the thug's chest. 

Jordie only struggled harder when two other thugs also wrapped their arms around Jamie's and Tyler's chests tightly and roughly shoved them forward in a frog-march towards the back of the deserted and darkened parking lot. Jamie stumbled but kept going while Tyler was too scared to even say or do anything.

Jordie opened his mouth to scream but a hand clamped right over it, shutting him up and causing him to breath heavily through his nose. He too was pushed forward, following behind his brother and Tyler.

When they got to the car, rope was taken out and Jordie's, Tyler's, and Jamie's wrists were yanked behind their backs and bound tightly. Then, cloth was wrapped around their mouths and secured in place, effectively gagging them.

Jordie, Jamie, and Tyler were then picked up and dropped or tossed like a salad with muffled groans into the trunk and could only stare up helplessly with fear in their eyes as the thugs looked down on them, laughing but also with pure evil in their eyes.

Something that chilled Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler right to the core.

"Nighty-night boys. Let you know when we get to your new home. Hope you will enjoy it because you're never going to leave!" Thug #1 laughed, slamming the trunk down, encasing the three of them in utter darkness.

The three captives heard and felt everyone get in the car and slam their doors before the engine started and the car began to move. Jordie realized, with a sick feeling, that they were officially being hauled off to their doom and that this was it. 

But no way he would tell Jamie or Tyler that. They were in such panicked states as it was; no need for Jordie to fall apart. No, they needed him and Jordie was going to try his damnest to keep it together.

And Jordie was going to do just that.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Good god, how tight are these ropes? I hope my circulation doesn't cut off," Jordie grunted in desperation, rolling and squirming and wiggling around like a worm. All he wanted was these damn ropes off from his bound wrists which were behind his back and quite snugly.

After Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler had spent a very uncomfortable and frightening ride in the darkness of the trunk, what seemed like eternity had passed before the car stopped and turned off. Car doors had opened then shut and the trunk had opened, with the three kidnapped hockey players staring blearily up at the leering faces who were looking down on them.  
Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler had been hauled out viciously and when they were standing, they all stumbled slightly before attempting to regain their balance and were shoved forward. It was all dark so Jordie couldn't get a place on where they were. Instead, he just focused on being marched towards what he felt was his doom. 

All of them entered had entered a building, it almost had an abandoned place out in the middle of nowhere vibe to it but Jordie desperately hoped that wasn't the case as he, Tyler, and Jamie had been viciously shoved into a room, all of them landing on the somewhat carpeted floor with groans as their gags had been untied. Their kidnappers had laughed and said nobody would hear them anyway before leaving, slamming and bolting the door shut behind them, cementing their doom.

And here they now where, the three of them fighting their own brand of terror.

Jordie could hear frantic breathing coming from Jamie, who was on the verge of a panic attack and Tyler's whimpering that sounded like it was turning into crying. Jordie was on his side and he could feel someone right behind him, pressed up against his back. Jordie suspected it was Tyler because Jamie was right in front of Jordie. Jordie felt he, Jamie, and Tyler were like a sandwich; a sandwich that was in horrific danger.

"We're fucked, we are totally fucked. Doomed. Screwed....." Jamie was saying over and over and Jordie wished desperately that he could hug his brother but curse his bound hands!! Fucking kidnappers!!

Jordie found where he thought Jamie's forehead was and rested his own against Jamie's, hoping that his touch could settle his baby brother down.

"Jamie...I'm here with you. So is Tyler. We're all together. You're not alone. I'm not going to let anything happen to us, I won't. I swear it. I'm your big brother, that's my job. To look out and protect their baby brothers. It's going to be okay. Can you repeat after me, Chubbs? It's. Going. To. Be. Okay. It's Going. To. Be. Okay. From the day that you were born to the day that we die, I've sworn to be your protector and looking out for you is what I intend to do. I love you baby brother...just listen to my voice okay?" soothed Jordie, soothing and calming Jamie in the way that only he could.

It had always been like this. Whenever Jamie was upset or frustrated or pissed off, it was only Jordie that could get through to him. Nobody else could. In school, Jamie was teased for being chubby, Jordie was the one to defend him and give him a pep talk. If Jamie was overlooked in hockey and he started to lose his confidence, it was Jordie who got through to Jamie by saying that if he was the only one in the world to believe in Jamie and his abilities then so be it. If Jamie had done something wrong, Jordie would be the one to take the fall, despite Jamie wanting to take responsibility but Jordie, being the best big brother there was, always protected his baby brother.

And it would apply in this situation, although the situation the three scared hockey players had landed themselves in was a very dangerous one that could spell doom for them in the end.

Jamie lifted his wet eyes (oh god, he had been crying, Jordie though with dread) to meet Jordie's eyes, and saw all the love and protection there and he calmed down, although there was an occasional hiccup or two.

"I love you big brother. I-I don't know what I would do without Jordie. You're everything to me," whispered Jamie, as Jordie was deeply touched and warmed by those loving words.  
"Well, let's hope that we don't find out. Tyler..are you okay? Tyler?" asked Jordie, squirming around so he could face the other side. He didn't like the sound of Tyler's silence so he moved as fast as his current position would allow him to. 

When Jordie and Jamie saw Tyler, they were in disbelief that he was curled on his side, crying and hiccuping in between triggering gasps in breaths that suspiciously sounded like it could lead into an anxiety attack.

Which Tyler did not need right now.

"Tyler? Buddy hey? Can you hear me? Jamie and I are here. Can you open your eyes for us? i know it's scary right now but we're here with you. You're not alone. Please...Tyler," Jordie was beginning to sound a tad desperate, something he wanted to keep hidden from Jamie and Tyler.

Tyler must have detected on the pleading tone in Jordie's voice because he suddenly cracked open his eyes, finding it difficult because they were wet with tears but gradually succeeding. He peered up at Jordie who was face to face with him, looking worried. Jamie was struggling to move in front of Tyler and once he did, he was puffing and panting.

"God, I think I'm still Chubbs. Jesus fucking Christ," grumbled Jamie, wheezing and prompting Tyler and Jordie to smirk.

"Ah, so you admit it?" Tyler teased, both Jamie and Jordie happy to see a smile back on their beloved friend's face. Jamie leaned his head in against the tip of Tyler's own head and closed his eyes before opening them again.

"Well, we call can't have Tyler Seguin's body now can we? I swear you need to eat more Seggy. You're looking too skinny these days," Jamie said, not entirely lying. There were times that he worried about Tyler's eating and how it seemed to just go right through him and not build up his body. Jamie promised himself, if they ever got out of here that is, he would cook and bake for Tyler forever if he had to. 

Before anything else can be said, some sarcastic clapping and snickering came from nearby, causing the three captives to drop their smiles and try to put on their brave faces, even though they were downright pissing themselves with terror. Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler looked up at the men that were sneering down on them.

"Oh isn't that cute? Three scared little boys having one of their last conversations ever....well who knows? I say that now but it could change or maybe not. Being a crazed psychopathic bad guy is like that. So. Very. Unpredictable. Well, let me tell tell you fucking brats what's going to happen. I know you're hockey players, play for the Dallas Stars. We've been watching you for awhile, just waiting for the right opportunity to grab you and hold you hostage. You see, it's up to your team to determine your fate. We've sent them a ransom and letting them know we have you three and if they want to see you guys again they will pay it in a couple of hours. If they don't, your asses will be toast and your team will have to live with that. Understand? Good. Good. Time is ticking boys. Enjoy what may be left of your lives," laughed Thug #1, brandishing his gun in the air, carefree to the point where Jordie was terrified it could go off.

"You're fucking wrong! Our team will pay the ransom and put you scumbags away! They care about us!" yelled an indignant Jamie, his anger starting to override his fear now.  
Thug #1 laughed evilly as he squatted down to lean in closer to Jamie, grabbing Jamie's chin and squeezing it so his cheeks looked like a chipmunk that had tons of nuts stuffed in it. Jamie made a muffled sound, struggling like mad. Jordie and Tyler were desperately pleading not to hurt Jamie but were rewarded with literal kicks to their asses, hard enough for them to moan in agony.

"Really? Is that what you truly think? Because while I know that the upcoming expansion draft has you protected Jamie Benn, your team hasn't protected your dear brother or best friend here. They may care but not about your best interests...just saying. Here. Let's get the party started," Thug #1 pointed the gun at the helpless Tyler's leg and shot it, the bullet entering Tyler's leg, ripping through the denim jeans and into the flesh.

Tyler screamed in absolute and pure agony as blood began to gush out of the wound, soaking his pants and causing Tyler to wail in agony and a panicked Jordie and Jamie to start screaming.

"TYLER!? NO! You fucking bastard!! Oh god, Tyler!! Jesus Christ....!" Jordie yelled as he and Jamie tried to focus on the gun being pointed their way and the now injured and writhing in pain Tyler, who looked like he was going to pass out with how pale he had turned and the tears and sweat pouring down his terrified and agonized face.

Jordie pressed right in closer to Tyler, feeling the heat from his body and the terror. Gulping back his own fright, Jordie began to talk to Tyler while Jamie nuzzled the top of Tyler's head with his nose, the only comforting thing he could offer with his hands unavailable.

"Tyler....hey buddy? It's me, Jordie. Your favourite prankster. I know it's really hard to do so but take deep breaths and focus on my face and voice. Can you do that? Please try. For me. For Jamie. For your dogs and sisters," Jordie asked, as Tyler fought to control his breathing and panic.

All of a sudden the thugs' attention was diverted to noise outside the building and cops bursting in with their weapons armed, yelling "FREEZE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS! NOW!"  
With the police now surrounding them and closing in, Thug #1 still seemed to keep his calm and just simply pointed his gun at Jordie, who looked at the gun then at the thug, eyes wide with fear and gulping. Jordie heard Jamie whimper and a little cry escape as they prepared for the inevitable.

"If this is my swan song, you fuckers are going out with me. I want to be famous for killing three hockey players," he smirked evilly, pulling the trigger and watching in satisfaction as the bullet left the gun and headed toward the horrified Jordie, who was a helpless and doomed sitting duck.

The bullet lodged itself in his right shoulder, causing Jordie to howl in pain and the firing of guns to erupt between the thugs and police. Somehow, between the mayhem, Jamie escaped unhurt and within seconds, the thugs were dead and paramedics at the trio's side.

"Jordie, no! Jordie? Big brother...." whimpered Jamie, caught between the injured Tyler, who had passed out and Jordie, who was moaning in unbelievable agony, feeling the warm liquid dripping down his arm. 

The three were quickly untied and taken to the waiting ambulance, who had room for all three of them. Jamie wasn't injured so he was just sitting between the injured Jordie and Tyler.

As they were on their way, Jordie took one look at Tyler, then at Jamie and weakly said,

"You okay Jamie? That's good enough for...m-me". And he passed out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once they had got to the hospital, Jordie and Tyler had been taken in to surgery to get the bullets out of their shoulder and leg respectively and all Jamie could do was sit in the waiting room helplessly, twiddling his fingers and staring aimlessly at the wall. He already had his statement taken, albeit a brief one and the police would talk to Jordie and Tyler once they were feeling 100 perecent better.

So far, the media and public knew nothing about what had happened but Jamie knew that that wouldn't last forever. Shit would hit the fan and when it did...it would be everywhere. People would know what happened to Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler and Jamie feared it might spawn copycat attacks on them and he didn't want him nor Jordie or Tyler to live like that. 

Sighing, Jamie aimlessly stared at the clock and groaned when he saw only 5 minutes had passed. Jordie and Tyler had been in surgery for half an hour now and no news. While the two were seriously hurt, Jordie and Tyler were still hurt regardless and Jamie had nobody here with him to comfort him and hug him. No overprotective, pain in the ass big brother, no perky best friend. Just Jamie on his own.

And he absolutely hated it. He felt like falling to pieces but pushed it down. That wouldn't help anyone right now.

"Jamie?! Oh thank god, are you okay?" came Sharpy's panicked voice. Jamie looked up to see Sharpy and Jason come racing towards him, followed by Jim and Lindy, who looked as pale and scared as they ever would. Jamie stood up shakily as he was pulled into a tight, protective hug by both Jason and Sharpy who didn't want to let go of Jamie. They just needed reassurance that Jamie was here, alive and in the flesh.

Gradually, they pulled back and let Jim and Lindy check Jamie over before hugging Jamie.

"I'm okay....okay as I can be I guess. Physically I'm fine, just a bump on the head, no concussion or anything. Jordie and Tyler are in surgery right now and I'm just waiting for an update," Jamie explained, watching the panicked expressions appear on his friends' faces.

"Oh god....what happened? Is it serious? Are they..." Jim didn't want to finish the sentence but everyone knew what he was thinking. Thankfully, Jamie had a somewhat promising answer for them.

"They did get shot....Jordie in the shoulder and Tyler in the leg. They're having the bullets removed and as far as I know they should be okay...." Jamie was going to say more before he was approached by a doctor. 

"Jamie Benn?"

"That's me. How are they doctor? Will my brother and Tyler be okay?" Jamie once again fought off his panic and leaned into Sharpy's embrace as he put a comforting arm around Jamie's shoulder.

The doctor nodded and looked down at his clipboard before looking back up.

"Yes they will be fine. The bullets have been removed and everything went successful. Just some bumps and bruises I see but nothing serious. Your brother and friend are recovering and sleeping. You can go sit with them if you like."

As Jamie went to follow the doctor, he turned to look questioningly at the four men, who smiled at him.

"Go Jamie. We'll tell the team that you guys are okay and try to figure out how to keep this from getting out. We'll check in with you later okay? Give our regards to Jordie and Tyler okay?" asked Lindy, as Jamie smiled and nodded.

"I will, Lindy. Thanks you guys."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Jordie and Tyler eventually regained consciousness, and ironically, at the same time, they found that they were side by side in twin beds, separated only by a worried Jamie sitting in a chair right in the middle. 

Jordie's shoulder was bandaged heavily and thickly and put in a cast-like sling while Tyler's leg was bandaged heavily as well and put in a brace. Jordie blearily gazed up at Jamie, smiling weakly, moaning as he felt some of his un styled and wild hair flop down in his face.

"Hey little brother. Tyler, good to see you're okay. Good to see we're all okay actually. Ugh I feel I haven't bathed in weeks. I swear I stink and my poor beard...." Jordie smirked, feeling Jamie grasp his hand gently and squeeze it.

Tyler scoffed and sneered in jest, causing Jordie to mock glare at him.

"You're beard...oh my god...such a horror show Jordie. Are wild animals living in there and taking a shit because that's what it looks and smells like," teased Tyler, as Jamie squeezed his hand as well, feeling so lucky that he was here listening to the two people he loved most in the world being their usual playful selves, like nothing had happened.  
But something did happen to them, something traumatic and they were going to have to deal with the mental aspect of it. Physical wounds may heal by the mental ones don't. But at least Jamie, Jordie and Tyler were in this together, and would go down with the ship as one if needed.

Jamie just watched the playful banter between the two, caught up in it, completely ignoring Jordie and Tyler when they both called his name, both sounding worried and scared. 

"Yo Chubbs. Where did you go? You with us? Chubbs?" That was Jordie sounding borderline panicked and Jamie really felt guilty.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. Don't worry guys. Don't. Worry. I'm fine. Honest. Just...really glad that we're all here right now, talking. It could have been different, it was so close to ending in death for us...." Jamie sighed, shakily but trying to hide it back.

Tyler squeezed his hand, forcing Jamie to look him in the eyes and seeing a mature and protective Tyler there, a different Tyler.

"But it didn't, Jamie. It didn't. We're right here, right now, all three of us. Yes, we've just gone through something very horrific and traumatizing and it's going to be difficult but if we just stick together and seek help when we need it we're going to be fine. We can't live in fear either; there are some sick bastards out there and we although we were lucky this time, we proved that we could get through it. Together. I love you guys and i don't know what I would do without you two..." Tyler began to sniffle at the end and soon enough the tears came running out of his eyes and he tried to hide away as Jamie started to comfort him.

Jamie was heart-broken as he noticed and heard Jordie start to tear up as well as the emotions started to hit full-on now. Jamie leaned in and kissed Tyler on the forehead, then on the cheek before pulling back and gazing softly into his eyes.

"Let's hope that we never have to find out. I love you guys so much," Jamie whispered and it was very true.

All three of them had came within seconds of losing their lives due to some sickos and it was due to pure luck that they were here now to talk about it. The road on wards won't be easy and they know it but they were taking the baby steps on the way and that was more than what some could ever do.

Jamie turned to look at the sniffing Jordie, who proceeded to give him a slight sneer, as if to say 'don't you dare tell anyone that I've been crying or i will wedgie you' Jamie smiled and nodded, he was smarter than that, he had learned in the past not to tattle on Jordie or endure wedgies or head in the armpit or whatever else rank and disgusting pranks there was.

Jamie and Jordie were forever connected as they were FOREVER BROTHERS but Tyler was now a part of it. He may not be born into their family but in these circumstances he didn't need to be.

There was a bond that was forever unbreakable and people and variety of circumstances may happen to threaten that bond but it would never break. Never. Why?

Because it was the Benn brothers and Tyler. Nothing was more important than their bond and just how much it has and will endure.

Now and until the end of eternity.


End file.
